A Day Turned Upside Down
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo spends a day with Lucy. Jo, Lucy and Lindsay.


**Title: A Day Turned Upside Down**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Mentioned in a review by afrozenheart412 for more Jo/Lucy moments.**

**Genre: Friendship/Angst**

**Rating: K**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday in May and it was Jo's weekend off. Since Ellie was out with a friend, Jo got caught up on sleep and got all her chores done, that normally were neglected due to work.

It had been six months since Lucy had first spent time with Jo and Lucy adored 'Auntie Jo'. Lindsay and Danny had now put Jo on the list of emergency contacts for Lucy.

Jo had put the dishes in the dishwasher and the laundry was already in the dryer and she was about to start vacuuming when she heard the phone ring. Turning the vacuum off she went and answered the phone, "Hello?"

Lindsay who was feeling a bit harried answered, "Jo it's Lindsay."

Jo smiled, "Hey Lindsay, what's up?"

"Well Danny and I got called to a crime scene this morning and from the way Flack said on the phone it could take a long time. It's Lucy's nanny's day off..."

Jo jumped right in and volunteered, "Not a problem, bring Lucy over, I'll watch her."

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you so much Jo, I'll see you in 20 minutes."

Jo went back to finishing whatever chores she could, as she knew once Lucy came she would need her full attention. Exactly twenty minutes later came a knock on the door. No sooner had Jo opened the door Lucy flew to Jo and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Jo smiled as she bent down and picked up Lucy and asked, "Hello sweet pea, how are you today?"

With a goofy grin on her face Lucy answered, "Gwood."

Lindsay smiled at the exchange and after giving Jo the numbers she needed, including the number for Lucy's pediatrician, Dr. Mynde and after bidding Lucy goodbye, Jo was ready for her day with Lucy.

They spent most of the morning indoors coloring, playing hide and go seek, peek-a-boo, making a fort out of cushions and teaching Lucy numbers from a deck of cards before settling down for a prepped lunch of mac and cheese. Once lunch was done and Lucy had taken a one hour nap, Jo took Lucy to the park to play on the swings and slides. Due to the hot afternoon, Jo bought herself and Lucy a strawberry-banana shake. However no sooner had Jo finished hers she heard Lucy complain, "Auntie Jo I don't feel so gwood."

Within an instant Lucy threw up causing Jo to panic and she immediately rubbed her back as Lucy continued to throw up. After Jo got a hold of some water for Lucy to drink, Lucy still looked terrible. Pulling her phone out and the piece of paper with the emergency numbers she called Dr. Mynde, hoping she was in.

After a few rings with no answer, Jo decided to call Ellie's pediatrician Dr. Thompson. She knew Dr. Thompson had Saturday hours two Saturdays a month and today so happened to be one of them. Following a few rings she heard the calming voices of one of the nurses, "Dr. Thompson's office this is Meadow Woodin how may I help you?"

Hearing Lucy's whines made Jo on edge again as she said, "Meadow, this is Jo Danville. Is Dr. Thompson available right now?"

"Good afternoon Detective Danville, may I ask is everything okay? Is Ellie okay?"

As Jo walked with Lucy in her arms still complaining she said, "Ellie is fine it's a friend's child I'm watching for the day. She mysteriously got sick and began throwing up."

Meadow understood how one wrong move and little kids get sick easily and said, "You are in luck, she's finishing up with a patient and I can squeeze you in."

Jo nodded in relief and said, "Okay I will be there in five to ten minutes."

Ending the call, Jo hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address in the Lower West Side. Thankfully there wasn't much traffic and they reached the office in seven minutes. Once Jo had checked in, and had given Meadow all the information, Dr. Thompson began her checkup.

As Dr. Thompson did the checkup and Jo calmed Lucy down, she told her she would be right back, and briefly stepped outside to call Lindsay. A short time later Lindsay showed up.

With a worried look on her face she asked, "Is everything okay? How did it happen?"

Right as Jo opened to her mouth to say something she broke down, "Lindsay, I am so sorry I let this happen I thought it would be safe on a day like this and I understand if you don't want me to watch Lucy every again…"

Lindsay shushed Jo and said, "Jo that is nonsense! You're not to blame, things like this happen and you know it's always the timing of it that sucks. No matter what happens, Lucy will still adore you."

Right then Dr. Thompson came out of the room holding Lucy's hand. When Lucy saw her mother she let go of the good doctor's hand and ran to Lindsay.

Dr. Thompson smiled and held out her hand and asked in a kind and gentle voice, "Hello, I'm Doctor Thompson, I presume you're Lucy's mother?"

Holding Lucy close she shook the doctor's hand and answered, "Yes, I'm Detective Lindsay Monroe-Messer and I'm also Detective Danville's co-worker. How's Lucy's condition?"

Dr. Thompson smiled again and said, "Well I think she has had food poisoning, from what I heard from Jo, I suspect one or both of the fruits had been contaminated with germs, is what set it off. Now I know the worst of it is over, just make sure Lucy does not exert herself and ensure she gets enough fluids, and she should be back to normal in a day or so."

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Thank you Dr. Thompson."

With that Jo, Lindsay, and Lucy all left the doctor's office and Lindsay told Jo that as soon as she and Danny were finished with the evidence they would be by Jo's place to pick Lucy up. After going their separate ways Jo and Lucy headed back to Jo's apartment where she let Lucy put on a princess movie and let her take it easy as they snuggled for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "A Day Turned Upside Down". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
